The Future
by mmouse15
Summary: A tale of two brothers, written for a prompt at tf speedwriting.  More IDW than G1, Primus/Unicron.


Title: The Future

Characters: Primus, Unicron, Alpha Trion, Vector Prime

Universe: multiverse, G1/WfC/TFPrime-ish

Content/Warnings: me messing around with the creation legends of the Transformers, but that's about it.

Prompt: "The future will be better tomorrow." – Dan Quayle

* * *

><p>In the beginning, there was nothing, a void, an eternity of emptiness. Then, suddenly, there was everything. Matter, gods, worlds forming and swirling, spinning out and creating themselves again and again as they moved from the epicenter of creation.<p>

Amoung the matter spiraling out were two brothers, dark and light, yin and yang, curled around each other, balancing each other in a ball created of themselves, each half of the whole.

As they spun away, Primus and Unicron continued to cling to each other, neither willing to let the other go and suffer the beginning alone. As matter settled, they began to move away from each other, but only slightly, still staying close and caring for each other.

And then they became hungry. Primus did not wish to destroy that which was so recently made, figured out that being near new stars gave him a kind of energy that allowed him to function well. Unicron was not so restrained and consumed worlds, eating them to sustain himself. Primus cried out at the injustice of his actions, telling Unicron that it was wrong of him to halt the development of something new. Unicron laughed away his brother's concern, and Primus swallowed his objections.

Until they came to world that had developed life. Primus tried to coax his brother away, but Unicron was determined to eat that one world.

Primus fought him, and Unicron developed a new and terrible power; he moved through the dimensions of time and space to arrive at another dimension, believing he would leave his brother behind and be able to wreak havoc on this dimension before his brother could stop him.

Unicron was not expecting his brother to be waiting for him; Primus had the ability to exist in many dimensions at the same time, and he merely shifted his consciousness to the same dimension Unicron had appeared in.

The brothers fought across dimensions, Unicron doing his best to destroy while Primus tried to protect. Finally pushed to try something dangerous to contain his brother, Primus moved with Unicron as he crossed dimensions and forced Unicron and himself into the astral plane. As Unicron warped back to a physical dimension, Primus moved with him and pushed them both into a pair of metallic worlds, devoid of all life but now imbued with the essences of Primus and Unicron.

The rampages stopped. Trapped in this form, Unicron seethed. Anger pushed him to try and escape the boundaries of his prison. Unable to leave it, Unicron was able to reshape it, forming it into a ball, then pushing further and transforming the ball into a body similar to his own previous shape. Primus matched the ball shape, but once Unicron became a giant metallic being, Primus stopped. He could not beat his brother. He had tried, but he had failed. Instead, he set about reshaping his ball into a world, one that could support life.

Then he created his children and broke off a sliver of his life's essence, placing thirteen splinters into the thirteen forms and instilling within them life. Each of the children was given a special talent, something that would help them, a gift from Primus. Primus sent his children out to battle Unicron in this dimension, while he continued to sculpt his physical form into a worthy world for his children.

His children were successful, the Thirteen casting Unicron out into space, unresponsive. Primus himself pulled his consciousness into the center of his metallic prison, creating the Well of Allsparks, which would grant pieces of Primus' essence to new beings, allowing his children to proliferate and populate his physical shell, creating their world on his living body.

Sighing, Alpha Trion set aside his quill and book, looking at his brother Vector Prime.

"Do you think that enough of a history? After all, we don't want to burden them with too much detail; allowing them to fill in details works better because they will believe what they say."

Vector Prime's optics became unfocused, then refocused on Alpha Trion as he replied, "Yes, that should be sufficient."

"Excellent. Shall we adjourn for some of the newest batch of distilled energy that Alchemist has brewed?" Alpha Trion set aside his quill and book in a safe place and rose.

Vector Prime smiled and motioned his brother to precede him through the door. "Indeed, I do believe he's come up with something that will work quite well."

Alpha Trion locked the door after Vector exited his rooms and together, the brothers went to join their remaining siblings for one last time before splitting up.


End file.
